


Best Kept Secrets

by ChurchOfBalfe



Series: Midnight Chronicles [6]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Blood Drinking, Desk Sex, F/M, Hogmanay, Lallybrbroch, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe
Summary: Could Jamie and Claire's secret be in jeopardy?
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Midnight Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970632
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Best Kept Secrets

Best Kept Secrets

  
  
  


It had been a grueling two years restoring Lallybroch back to its former glory. Jamie had insisted on salvaging whatever original material possible, delaying the restoration in the process. Lallybroch had been fitted with all the modern conveniences of the time, while still keeping the feel of the original estate, along with a new barn and a potting shed and greenhouse for Claire. The area's population had grown, but not substantially according to Jamie, so their privacy was not going to be an issue.

Claire and Jamie stood wrapped in each other’s arms in the cold, brisk Scotland air, admiring the fully restored Lallybroch. “It’s finally done, Sassenach,” Jamie said tearfully. “I never thought I would see the day that I would be able tae bring my wife home tae Lallybroch.”

“Welcome home, Lord Broch Tuarach. Let’s get inside, it’s bloody freezing out here.” Claire smiled, handing Jamie the skeleton key Edward had restored. 

Jamie unlocked the door, swooping Claire up in his arms. 

“Jamie! What are you doing?” Claire shrieked. 

“Welcome home, Lady Broch Tuarach,” he said, landing a loud, wet kiss on her lips. 

“Just in time for Christmas. Give me a few days to work my magic, and I’ll have this place all lit up with holiday cheer.” 

“Aye. I was thinking. Maybe we should have a party for Hogmanay. Ye ken, tae get to know our neighbors.” 

“I think it’s a lovely idea. We’ll have to invite the Gowen"s, of course.” 

“I canna thank ye enough for this, Sassenach. Ye have given me back my childhood home, and for that I am grateful.” He snaked his arms around her waist. “Of course, I plan on making love tae ye in every room of this  _ verra _ large house. Which room should I take ye in first, hmm?” he crooned, kissing over her jaw. 

“Is that so, my lord?” Claire teased, tilting her head back and granting him better access to her neck. 

“It is, my lady.” Jamie kissed his way down her neck. “Right now, I want nothing more than tae carry ye up these stairs and make love tae ye all night long in the laird's bedroom.” 

“Take me to bed Jamie,” Claire sighed into the side of his neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Claire stood at the kitchen sink, looking out the window with a cup of coffee as dusk settled over Lallybroch. The breathtaking vivid pinks melded into orange as the last of the light touched the fields in the horizon. Claire felt him before she saw him. His eyes watching her, drinking her in. “Hello, my lord.” Claire smiled, continuing to look out the window. 

“Good evening, lady Broch Tuarach,” Jamie whispered, pulling her back against him. “Sleep well?”

“I did. I was ravaged several times by a dashingly handsome and very large Scott,” she sighed, leaning back against him. 

“Is that so?” Jamie nipped at her ear, his hands untying the belt of her robe and letting it fall to the floor. 

“It is. Seems he can’t get enough of me. He must have me every waking hour.” 

“I canna say I blame him.” He slid his hands over her backside. “Ye have such a lovely arse. All plump and round,” he growled, grabbing her harder. 

He knew Claire’s weaknesses. He knew just where and how to touch her. 

“Jamie,” she whispered, leaning against the counter, pushing herself back into his hands at the same time he leaned over her kissing between her shoulder blades. 

“I canna help it, Sassenach. I canna be near ye, and not want ye,” he growled. Jamie lowered himself to his knees. Claire moaned as he pushed her legs apart, licking her from behind. “I’ll never get enough of the way ye taste.” He slid his tongue deep inside her. 

Claire braced her hands on the counter, pushing back against him, crying out as his thumb ran up over her tiny bundle of nerves that he knew how to strum so well. “Jamie!” Overcome with need building inside her, she reached back, grabbed his hair, and pushed herself back against his face, rocking against his tongue taking her own pleasure. “Oh shit, Jamie, just like that.” Claire moaned when he spread her apart, allowing his tongue to slide deeper into her. His groans vibrated against her as she shattered around his tongue. 

Jamie stood up, grabbed her hips, and pushed inside her hard and deep with a grunt. Claire loved when he took her with such animalistic need. The raw desire they had for each other had only grown stronger over the decades. There would surely be bruises on her hips tomorrow, reminding her of how hard she had been ridden. She knew what he wanted. What he needed. “Take it, Jamie,” Claire panted. 

Jamie reached up and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up, so her back was pressed against him. 

“Yes.” She hissed as he ran his fangs over the side of her neck, teasing the sensitive spot just beside her jugular. “Do it now, and don’t be gentle.” Jamie let out a primal growl that sent a wave of pleasure directly to her core. She cried out as he sank his fangs deep into her neck. She felt herself starting to come undone as he slammed into her over and over, drinking from her until he had his fill. Jamie bent her back over the counter, dug his fingers into her shoulders, pushing deeper into her. “Jamie!” Claire cried out in two broked syllables, as she shattered around him. 

“Oh, God, oh, Claire!” Jamie groaned, letting himself go inside of her.

Enjoying the feel of Jamie’s weight over her, Claire hummed contentedly. “Good evening, Mr. Fraser.” Claire shivered. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Fraser.” Jamie smiled, bending over to pick up her robe, helping her back into it. “Put this on, Sassench. I dinna want ye catching a chill. How are ye feeling?” Jamie asked, eyeing her. 

“A bit tired to be honest.” 

“Are ye needing to be fed?” he asked, gently running a finger down her cheek. 

“I think so. It’s been awhile.” 

“Aye. How about I draw ye a nice hot bath and then we will see about getting ye fed?” 

~~~~~~~~

Just about everyone in the village had accepted the invitation to Lallybroch for Hogmanay, and the preparations were underway. Jamie had seen to fully stocking the bar with the finest whisky, ales, and wines. Food was set out at various stations throughout the house, so people would always have something to snack on, no matter where in the house they were. 

Claire slipped into her party dress, running her hands over her sides, smoothing out the dress. The red silky fabric hugged her curves like a glove, stopping mid thigh and showing off her long legs. The blouse-like sleeves flowed down around her arms, gathering at the wrist with satin ribbon. 

“Jamie!” Claire called out, wandering around the house looking for Jamie. “Jamie, where are you?” 

“In my office!”

Claire made her way to his office, the necklace dangling from her fingers that Jamie had given her for Christmas. 

“Would you mind putting—” Claire stood breathless taking in the sight of him. He wore a kilt in the Fraser colors, paired with a thick cream turtleneck and tall black boots. His copper curls framing his face. “Y–You look incredible,” Claire stammered. 

“I thought ye would like it.” Jamie smirked, before bringing the glass of whisky to his lips. “Is there something yer needing, then?” His eyes traveled slowly down the length of her over the glass. 

“Oh. Um, can you–can you help me with my necklace?” 

_ Get it together, Claire. It’s not like you’ve never seen your husband in a kilt before, _ she thought to herself. Claire’s breath hitched as he stalked his way over to her, gently taking the necklace from her. 

“Turn around, lass,” he ordered in a husky whisper. 

Claire did as instructed, holding up her mass of curls off her neck. 

“You look good enough to eat,” he whispered against her bare neck. “It’s a shame our guests will be arriving soon, or I would have my way with you on my desk. Yer skirt hiked up around that perfectly round arse of yers.” His fingers slowly traced patterns on her thigh at the hem of her dress. “Tis just me under this kilt, nothing else.” 

Claire moaned as his fingers danced slowly over her thighs. “Jamie. Please. I need you right now.” 

“Do ye now? Show me.” Challenging her. 

Feeling powerful, Claire hiked her skirt up, before sitting on the desk. Her legs fell open as she gave him a knowing smirk. Her fingers followed the same path his fingers did. “See?” she crooned. 

Jamie’s pupils dilated. “Seems ye have forgotten yer knickers, Sassenach.” 

“Seems I have,” Claire teased, holding his eyes with hers as he went to her. 

“I said show me, Claire,” Jamie growled. He took Claire’s fingers and guided them inside her, never breaking eye contact. “Feel that? Feel how warm and wet you are?”

Claire’s head fell back with a loud moan. The feeling of her slick, wet fingers moving slowly in tandem with Jamie’s made her burn for more. Jamie curled her fingers with his and pressed them up against her inside.Claire’s hips started to push against their fingers, seeking release from the pressure building inside her. 

“Don’t stop, Jamie,” Claire panted

“That’s it. I want you to feel what it feels like when you come for me. The way you squeeze my cock when ye scream for me,” Jamie crooned, moving their fingers harder and faster. 

Claire felt herself clamp down around their fingers as she came apart hard and fast. 

“Chair. Now,” Claire panted. 

Giving her a smirk, Jamie sat back in the chair, pulling his kilt up, letting her know he was more than ready for her. Without a word, Claire guided herself onto him with a moan, taking him hard and fast. Jamie’s hands slid up her back over her shoulders, slipping the dress down exposing her bare breast. “God, Claire, take me just like that,” he growled. “I need—I want—” He moaned. 

Claire cried out as his fangs pierced her neck, bucking furiously against him. 

Jamie stood, sitting Claire on the desk and slamming into her over and over, until the two of them cried out finding their release at the same time. 

“Ye’ll be the death of me yet,” he mumbled against the top of her head, catching his breath. “I hope I didn't wrinkle yer wee dress too badly.”

“Too late to do anything about it now.” Claire smiled as Jamie slid her dress back over her shoulders. 

She stood up, smoothing out her dress with her hands. “How bad is it?” Claire asked, giving him a devilish grin. 

“Tis fine. No one will be the wiser. Turn around and I’ll zip you up.” 

  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  


“What are ye thinking, Sassenach?” Jamie asked, coming up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Just enjoying the party.” She sighed wistfully, leaning back against Jamie. 

“You did an amazing job. Everything is bonny.” He smiled against her temple. 

“Hey, did you notice Edward acting strange? He seems a bit put off.” 

“Now that you mention it, he is acting rather strange.” 

“I’ll have a wee talk with him later,” he said, spinning Claire around in his arms. “But right now, I want tae dance with my wife on Hogmanay.” 

Jamie held his wife, swaying her in his arms to  _ Tiny Dancer, _ enjoying the feel of her pressed against him, her head resting softly on his shoulder. His sorcha. His light. She had given him back his childhood home and all the memories that went with it. “Sometimes I canna help but wonder what I have done on this earth tae deserve ye, Sassenach. Tae have ye and yer love is the greatest gift a man could ever ask for. I am grateful for ye everyday.”

Claire looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Jamie, I—”

“Well, look what we have here,” Edward interrupted with slurred words. “The  _ newlyweds _ . Tell me, James, how long have you and the misses actually been married. Five years? Twenty years? One hundred and forty-five years?”

Fear struck Jamie's heart. His grip on Claire tightened around her.  _ He couldn’t. Could he? But how? When? _ “Hey, friend, enjoying the party?” Jamie asked, trying to change the subject. 

“ _ Friend, _ ye say?  _ Friends  _ don’t keep secrets from each other,” Edward said. 

Anna Gowen came staggering up behind him. “Dinna pay him any mind, ye two. Edwards had a few tae many tis all.” Anna giggled. “Come on, Edward, let's go home and do some celebrating of our own.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“Hold on a minute,” Claire interrupted. “I don’t think either of you are in any shape to drive. You can stay here, in one of the guest rooms. Follow me.” 

Claire and Jamie exchanged glances as they ushered the couple upstairs to the first spare room they came to. 

“Ah, here we are,” Jamie announced opening the bedroom door. “Ye can sleep here for the night. There’s an attached bathroom to yer left. Holler if ye need anything.” 

“Thanks ye, guys. Yer the b-best,” Anna slurred, swaying a bit. 

“Anna, lock the door, they may decide tae eat us in our sleep,” Edward said as he landed clumsily on the bed. 

Anna giggled. “Don’t be silly, Edward. Good night, ye two.” Anna closed and locked the door.

“Shit. What was that about?” Claire asked nervously. “Jamie, you don’t think—”

“I dinna ken, but I intend on finding out in the morning.” 

Claire and Jamie saw the rest of their guests off, before starting the daunting task of cleaning up. 

~~~~~~~~

Restless and unable to get Edward’s words out of his mind, Jamie quietly slipped downstairs, poured himself a dram, and headed to his office. Seated at his desk, he ran his hands over his face, trying to figure out how to handle the Edward situation. Perhaps he had just indulged in too much whisky and was spouting off random ramblings. But, based on his behavior earlier that evening, Jamie had the unsettling suspicion that that was not the case.

On his desk was a manilla folder that someone had purposely placed there for him to find. Tucked inside were several old documents of different stories of the missing James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser, the twenty-five-year-old Scot who mysteriously disappeared some five hundred years ago from Lallybroch. Mumbling to himself, Jamie read account after account of an ageless man fitting his description, being spotted in the woods of Lallybroch lands for several years looking after the Fraser Clan. Rumors of animals with puncture holes in the neck being left at the front doors of houses that resided on the Fraser lands during the famine. The final paper revealed a charcoal drawing of himself, staring back at him. 

_ “Ifrin _ !” Jamie sighed. Edward had figured out the secret. After two hundred years, it seemed someone had unraveled their secret. How was he going to explain this? How was Edward going to react? How was he going to tell Claire?

“I see you found the file I left for you,” Edward grumbled. 

Jamie’s head snapped up at the sound of Edward’s voice. “Aye. Have a seat, Edward.” Jamie gestured to the chair, gauging Edward’s reaction carefully. 

“I have suspected for quite some time, ye ken,” Edward said as he sat across from Jamie.“Things about yer story just did not add up, so I’ve been doing more digging, and came across these.” He gestured to the folder. “However, I wasn't completely sure until last night. I knocked several times, but no one answered. I knew ye were home, because I could hear the music blaring. So, I let myself in.”

Jamie sat quietly tapping his finger on his desk listening to what Edward had to say. 

“I figured ye were upstairs, so I decided to leave the folder on yer desk, and talk tae ye later about it. I realize now my mistake, being as someone could have wandered in, and found it. But, that’s when I saw ye and Claire. I—’

Jamie could feel the anger boiling just beneath the surface of his skin. “Ye mean tae tell me, ye watched my wife and I have sex?” Jamie said between gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger under control. 

“Och, no. I watched ye sink yer fangs into yer wife’s wee neck. I quickly turned around and left after that,” Edward said, rubbing his hands on his pants nervously. “I’m no’ a voyeur. What happens between a man and his wife is their business, ye ken?”

The two sat in silence for a minute, pondering on what to say to each other. 

“So, what now?” Jamie asked. 

“Well, are you the very same James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser in the stories? Is this you?” Edward asked, looking at the drawing. 

“What if it is? What exactly are you going to do about it?” Jamie glared.

“Och, well, I must admit I was very alarmed when I saw ye sink yer teeth into yer wife's neck. But, after I got over the initial shock, I figured if my life were in any real danger, ye already would have done so.” 

Edward paused, taking a breath. “The Gowans and the Frasers have always had a loyal and trusted friendship, and I see no reason to end it now. Ye have my word, no one will find out. Yer secret is safe with Anna and I, Jamie. Ye have my word.” Edward extended his hand out tentatively to Jamie. 

Jamie accepted the handshake with a nod. “Care for a dram?” 

“I think I could use one right about now.” Edward let out a sigh of relief. 

Jamie chuckled, handing Edward a glass. “Tae best kept secrets.” Lifting his glass in agreement, he took a sip. “Tae answer yer question, yes, I am in fact the man in question.” 

“And Claire? Is she—”

“Och, no. She is very much human, but immortal so long as I am around.”

“H–How does that work?” Edward asked curiously.

“All in time, my friend. All in time.” 

The two men sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their morning dram.

“Well, I guess I will gather Anna and get on our way, then,.” Edward said standing. 

“Stay as long as ye like, but it is way past my bedtime. Goodnight, Edward.” 

“Goodnight, Jamie.” 

~~~~~~~~

Jamie crawled back into bed wrapping himself around Claire. 

“Couldn’t settle, darling?” Claire asked, sleepily. 

“No. Had a wee chat with Edward.” Jamie paused “He knows Claire.” 

Claire sprang up. “He knows  _ what _ exactly”

“About me. About us.” 

“You told him? Why would you do that?” Claire hissed in a high-pitched whisper. 

“He had already figured it out on his own. Plus, he swung by earlier to discuss his findings, and well—he saw us.” 

“You mean to tell me he—”

“Just enough tae see me take a bite out of yer neck.” 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! Now what?” Claire asked nervously.

“Nothing. Our secret is safe with him and Anna. The Gowan-Fraser loyalty will continue. We’ve no reason tae worry. Besides, he has a lot of contacts that could be quite useful in the future.” He leaned over to kiss her shoulder. 

“Are they still here?”

“No. They left after our talk.” Jamie kissed his way up her neck. “Tis a good thing, too. I have a need to make love tae my wife.” 

“Mm is that so,” Claire sighed laying back down, pulling Jamie with her.

“Aye, it is,” he whispered, lightly brushing his lips over hers. “Happy Hogmanay,  _ mo chridhe. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta!


End file.
